Not That Far
by Red-volution
Summary: Sakura serius saat bilang ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Tapi terkadang untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu itu jauh lebih sulit dari sekedar membalik telapak tangan. Dan akhirnya pengejaran panjangnya berbuntut pada... /'Kenapa aku bisa terjebak di maraton lintas alam seperti ini-ttebayo'/Mind to RnR?


Tanpa tahu mengapa...

Tanpa diijinkan untuk memikirkan alasanya...

Tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menanyakanya...

Dan tanpa... apa lagi, ya? Humm...

Yang jelas pokok pentingnya adalah ia betul-betul tak mengerti konsep permasalahanya kali ini _._ Bagaimana bisa ia yang tidak tahu apapun secara dadakan menjadi peserta 'maraton lintas alam?' Saling beradu kecepatan lari. Dengan gadis yang ia suka pula!

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Masih sama seperti fic yang dulu2 (Typo's, OOC, kesalahan EYD, gajesness, boringness, humor garing, and many more)**

 **Don't like? Just click back button, close button, or shut down your device! Mudah, kan?^^**

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini bermula pukul tiga siang sepulang sekolah didepan minimarket 24 jam. Toko itu terletak tepat disalah satu belokan perempatan dengan _zebra cross_ melintang didepanya.

Haruno Sakura gadis manis dengan surai pink sebahunya tengah bersenda gurau dengan sahabatnya, gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda - _bukan kuda lumping jika kalian tak keberatan. Apa lagi kuda pacuan! Apa lagi kuda jingkrak!_

Mereka tengah melakukan semacam _girls talk_ sambil menyantap es krim dengan rasa favorit masing-masing yang mereka beli dari minimarket tepat dibelakang mereka berdiri saat ini.

Awalnya _girls talk_ ini dibuka dengan pertanyaan ringan semacam 'apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas' atau 'bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?'. Tapi semakin lama percakapan ini merambah ke hal-hal berbau romansa... Yah, kalian tahulah, begitulah naluri perempuan. Doyan sekali dengan hal berbau roman.

Ino dulu yang menceritakan tentang kedekatanya dengan seorang murid laki-laki disekolah mereka, SMA Konoha. Yang Sakura tahu, nama pemuda itu adalah Sai kalau tak salah. Ketua ekstra seni lukis.

Selang beberapa menit, giliran Ino yang memaksa Sakura untuk mencertiakan kisah asmaranya. Meski nampaknya gadis pink itu masih enggan, tapi Ino cukup yakin jika dipancing pasti ia berhasil.

"Ayolah jidat! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak SMA Uzushio itu? Berkembang tidak?" Ino mengerling jahil ke arah sahabat bubblegum-nya. Namun hanya direspon dengan dengusan sambil membuang muka.

"Apa aku juga harus menceritakan tentangnya padamu? Kau kan ratu gosip se-SMA. Aku hanya takut jika mulut embermu menumpahkan semua rahasiaku nanti!"

"Hei! Kau tahu kan sedang berbicara pada siapa? Ino- _sama_ yang cantik ini tidak akan menghianatimu!"

"Ya, ya, aku percaya! Apalagi jika sang RATU GOSIPLAH yang bicara!" Sarkas Sakura penuh penghayatan, dengan tak meninggalkan sedikitpun rasa bersalah. Ia melirik sinis kearah Ino sambil memakan eksrim perisa stroberi-nya.

Ino mendengus. Dengan sebal langsung memasukan eksrim yang masih tersisa sedikit itu kemulutnya dan berniat melempar bungkusan eskrim yang terlebih dahulu ia remas ke wajah _innocent_ Sakura. "Kau menyebalkan!" Tapi ketika sudah mengangkat tangan, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Jangan marah dulu, _dong_!" Sebelah tanganya mencubit-cubit pipi Ino dengan gemas. Menghasilkan 'aduh' dari si empunya pipi.

"Ck! Serius _forehead_! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan... siapa namanya? Aku lupa."

"Naruto?"

"Ya itu!"

Si pinky mengalihkan perhatianya ke jalanan ketimbang menatap Ino lamat-lamat. Ia takut jika gadis pirang itu menyadari wajah memerahnya saat ini.

Tapi agaknya ia kurang beruntung. Disebelahnya, ternyata Ino melihat sekilas jejak rona dipipi sahabatnya. Dengan sedikit senyum geli ia menyikut-nyikut lengan kiri Sakura. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta." Godanya. Ino tahu kalau Sakura tengah mencoba menahan pipinya agar tak semakin meningkat suhunya. Yah, bersahabat sejak lama membuat Ino memiliki ikatan batin seperti bersaudari dengan Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa gengsi selalu di prioritaskan paling awal untuk gadis itu... Tipikal _tsundere_...

"Hei, ayolah! Jarang-jarang bagiku mendengar curhatanmu soal laki-laki!" Kepala bermahkota pink Sakura menoleh. Menatap Ino dengan wajah setengah masam. "Memangnya aku tak pernah bercerita denganmu pasal itu, ya?"

" _Yup_! Baru kali ini aku lihat kau bisa tertarik dengan laki-laki. Kau tahu? Aku sedikit risih saat sadar kau dekat denganku tanpa pernah melirik seorang laki-laki. Aku takutnya kau 'menikung' dan malah memandangku seperti... ehem" Ino berdehem. Sambil melangkah menyamping satu kali.

"Hah!? Kau kira aku ini seorang lesbi!? Aku masih normal tahu! Lagipula, jika saja aku ini lesbi maka aku akan berpikir seratus kali untuk tertarik padamu!" Ino terkikik. Melambai-lambaikan tanganya didepan wajah. "Oke, oke! Aku bercanda! Jadi bisakah kau menceritakanya sekarang?"

"Mau menceritakan darimana? Aku sendiri bingung."

"Hmm? Sebenarnya kau menyukainya atau tidak, sih?"

Iris hijau bening Sakura langsung melancarkan _deathglare_. Bahkan Ino bisa melihat aura kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, seketika membuatnya merinding. Buru-buru ia mengkoreksi pertanyaan. Bukan karena merasa bersalah, melainkan hanya mencari aman. "Ma-maksud pertanyaanku itu, kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" Kilahnya terbata diawal kalimat.

"..."

Alis Ino melengkung sempurna. Selama 17 tahun hidupnya ini ia tak pernah melihat sahabat pink-nya berganti-ganti ekspresi dengan begitu cepat. Pertama sebal, lalu nampak seperti gadis feminim yang tengah malu-malu dengan rona merahnya, lalu berganti menjadi ekspresi orang yang tengah ingin membunuh, lalu berganti lagi...

... Ya, sekarang gadis itu malah tengah terkikik pelan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak ia dengar apa. Dengan rona yang semakin memekat.

"Oi, oi! Fokus!" Sentak gadis cantik itu, menyadarkan Sakura dari khayalan yang entah seperti apa itu. Ia hanya berharap bukan khayalan yang menjurus ke jorok.

"E-eh? I-iya?."

Ino berdecak sambil menepuk kening. Menghasilkan ringisan di mulut Sakura. "Ayolah, serius _forehead_! Kenapa kau menyukai si Naruto itu?"

Kelopak berbulu lentik itu berkedip. Sakura melirik kanan-kiri seperti tengah mencari bantuan seseorang agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang notabenenya mudah - _tapi ia persulit sendiri untuk menjawabnya._ "Umm... aku juga kurang mengerti... Tapi yang pasti aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu pada lelaki lain..." Adu Sakura. Tetap mempertahankan rona di sudut-sudut pipi mulusnya.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku berada dekat denganya... menatap matanya... melihat senyumnya yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum juga... rasanya sedikit menyebalkan tapi aku menyukainya... sama sekali tak berpikir untuk menolak rasa aneh itu... aku..." Ino menatap tak percaya dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganya berpindah dan mencengkram erat bahu sahabatnya. Sedikit mengguncang tubuh sang pemilik bahu. " _Forehead_! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta!" Teriaknya kalang kabut, membuat sang Haruno _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja menguping. Siapa yang jatuh cinta?" Suara dingin membuat kedua gadis cantik itu menoleh. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dengan bagian belakang yang sedikit mencuat muncul dari seberang jalan.

"Eh? Sasuke- _kun_? Baru pulang?"

"Hn." Pemuda yang dipanggil Ino dengan 'Sasuke' itu menyahut ringan... lebih menjerumus ke arah dingin tepatnya...

Sakura perlahan melepas lengan Ino dan memutar tubuh menghadap tepat kearah Sasuke, sambil mengerutkan kening lebarnya. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang penting, ya?" Tak memilih menjawab, Sasuke malah menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kado kecil berwarna merah dihias pita kuning sebagai perwakilan jawaban pertanyaan gadis itu. Sakura menerimanya dengan bingung. Dahi Ino juga sedikit berkerut.

"Apa ini?"

Sasuke menyahut dengan datar. Tapi terlebih dulu pemuda itu memalingkan wajah. "Bisakah kau berikan itu pada Karin?"

"Eh?" Sakura dan Ino terbelalak. Mereka melirik satu sama lain sebelum terkikik layaknya ibu-ibu yang mendapat gosip baru.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya tahu respon seperti apa yang ditunjukan dua gadis ini berdecih. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memberikanya sendiri? Aku yakin _tomatmu_ itu pasti akan lebih senang jika kau langsung yang memberikanya." Celoteh Ino sambil tersenyum genit.

"Eh? Tomat? Jadi Sasuke-kun menyebut Karin dengan _tomat_?" Giliran Sakura yang menggoda pemuda berdandan emo itu. Kedua gadis tersebut tidak tahu jika dibalik wajah datar - _dengan rona merah amat tipis_ \- itu, Sasuke tengah mengumpat tak jelas didalam hati. Menyalahkan kekasihnya sendiri, Karin, dan juga temanya atas bocornya aib memalukan ini. Pasti kekasihnya sendiri yang menceritakan _panggilan sayang_ terhadapnya pada dua gadis ini. Ah, Sasuke kecolongan! Seharusnya ia bisa tahu jika beginilah akibatnya jika pacarmu berteman dengan seorang biang gosip.

Sakura menghentikan laju tawa gelinya. Merapikan sedikit anak rambut yang melenceng dari tatanan sebelumnya karena mati-matian menahan gejolak tawa. Sambil manggut-manggut mengerti ia berkata. "Baiklah! Akan kuberikan pada Karin nanti!" Ia tersenyum lebar. Tapi hanya dibalas 'hn' oleh Sasuke. Membuat kedok dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sakura beranjak ke Ino. Berniat mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang. Namun gadis itu tengah membelakangi posisi awalnya. Menatap dengan tatapan bingung pada sesuatu. " _Forehead_ , kau kenal dia? Sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikanmu, _tuh_!"

"Eh?" Sakura ikut berbalik menatap direksi yang ditunjuk Ino. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia!

"..."

"..."

Dunia tiba-tiba serasa berputar dikepalanya. Berputar dengan rotasi berkecepatan satu meter per jam. Lambat kala menabarkan visual mereka. Pemuda tampan berpawakan tinggi tegap dengan surai pirang mencuatnya. Iris _cerulean_ -nya berkilap-kilap... indah seperti biasa...

Pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Atasan kemeja putih plus dasi dengan jas hitam bersimbol seperti pusaran serta celana panjang hitam. Bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu membentuk senyum kecil...

 _Deg_

Jantung Sakura serasa terpompa terlalu keras sehingga seperti berdebum baru saja. Rasa-rasanya rongga jantungnya mengerut dan tak mampu menampung tetesan darah secara normal.

"Naruto..." Bisinya lirih.

Ino mengernyit. Terlebih lagi ketika samar-samar mendengar suatu bisikan - _bukan bisik-bisik tetangga_ \- meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis ranum itu. "Kau bilang apa, _forehead_?"

Sakura bergeming. Berdiri terdiam dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Kakinya sebenarnya ingin melangkah tapi hanya mampu sampai setengah meteran sebelum kemudian tak lagi mampu untuk meneruskan. Tangan yang memegang kado titipan dari Sasuke tadi terlihat gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Semakin mendramatisir suasana yang memang sudah terlihat 'drama' ini. Lengkung bibir Naruto terlihat mengendur hingga menjadi garis lurus samar sebelum ia mengalihkan atensinya kembali trotoar jalan disebelah minimarket tempat Sakura dan dua temanya yang tak ia kenal siapa.

Dan tanpa mengucap barang sepatah katapun ia beranjak...

... Saat itu juga Sakura merasa tertohok... Perlu beberapa detik setelah sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya agar Sakura tersadar.

"Oi, _forehead_! Apa kau baik?"

"Pegang sebentar!" Sergah Sakura. Menyodorkan kado yang dibawanya ke Ino. "E-eh? Memangnya mau apa kau?"

 _Wushh_

Pertanyaan Ino hanya terjawab dengan hembusan yang mengibarkan rambut pirangnya saat Sakura melesat cepat seakan sebuah roket terpasang dipunggungnya ala film _action_ yang menceritakan tentang mata-mata.

Sasuke berkedip. Melirik dengan bingung kearah Ino. "Kenapa denganya?" Namun Ino masih terlihat shock untuk menjawab.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang di trotoar yang ramai ini. Sesekali ia membalas senyum para gadis yang - _ia tak tahu jika_ \- mengerling kearahnya. Membuat gadis-gadis itu menjerit girang dalam hati dan beberapa diantaranya langsung terkena serangan jantung seketika(?)

Ia memasukan kedua tanganya disaku celana panjangnya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya galau bak makan nasi tanpa lauk, hambar.

 _Drap Drap Drap Drap_

"Eh?" Suara derapan cepat dari arah belakang menyambangi rongga telinganya. Otaknya secara otomatis mengkomando tubuh agar berbalik dan melihat sumber kegaduhan tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia!

Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahnya. Derap kakinya meninggalkan berkas-berkas debu yang awalnya menempel dijalan jadi berterbangan. " _Matte_! Naruto!" Teriaknya dengan suara lantang. Seakan-akan telinga Naruto dirasa tak cukup sensitif untuk mendengar suaranya tanpa berteriak.

 _Uh-oh!_

Apa yang diperbuat Naruto? Seingat pemuda bersurai jabrik itu ia tak melakukan suatu kesalahan. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura sebenarnya sudah risih padanya semenjak insiden 'penembakanya' lalu ia jengkel ketika dirinya melempar senyum padanya tadi?

Oh, itu berarti dia punya alasan untuk segera lari, kan?

 _Wushh_

Naruto mulai berlari, namun tak terlalu cepat. Ia masih mencoba memastikan kalau Sakura hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bukan untuk 'membunuhnya'.

"Tunggu! Hoi!"

Ah, lupakan soal memastikan sesuatu! Keadaan seperti ini mengingatkanya akan kalimat penting dari serial animasi yang pernah ditontonya.

' _Ingat! Menjilat grendel pintu itu ilegal di planet lain!_ ' Eh? Bukan yang itu.

' _Coba kau tebak apa yang kutemukan dibalik kaos kakiku tadi malam!_ ' Bu-bukan yang itu juga.

' _Lari bang, lari! Run! Run! Run far far away, bang!_ ' Nah, itu dia!

Naruto manggut-manggut sebelum kemudian berlari dua kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Secara otomatis Sakura juga menambah kecepatanya. Surai pink sebahunya berterbangan tertiup angin saking kencangnya laju lari.

"Hoi! Sudah kubilang tunggu!"

"Tidak mau! Kumohon jangan kejar aku, Sakura- _chaaan_!"

Sakura mulai ngos-ngosan. Sebenarnya ia paling malas disuruh lari-lari. Tapi ia tidak akan berhenti! Tidak sebelum menjelaskan semuanya! Meskipun sesuatu dirongga dadanya serasa diremas saat Naruto terkesan menyuruhnya menjauh... Sungguh, entah sejak kapan pemuda berambut _spiky_ itu menjadi sosok yang penting dihidupnya. Dan ia tidak akan rela melepasnya dan membuangnya begitu saja...

Aksi kejar-kejaran masih berlangsung disepanjang trotoar yang ramai. Menjadi tontonan gratis yang lebih menarik dari sekedar Ftv dengan judul-judul yang _alay_ di televisi semacam, _Bolu Kukus Lapis Cinta_ lah, _Martabak Telor Campur Cinta_ lah, atau _Kecangkul Cinta Si Tukang Gali Kubur_ lah. Atau- oops! Pembahasan kita _out of topic_!

'Aihh... Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu, Sakura- _chan_? Kenapa aku bisa terjebak di maraton lintas alam seperti ini- _ttebayo_!' Batin Naruto miris. Ketika ia menengok sejenak kebelakang ia dapat melihat napas Sakura memburu dengan wajah memerah pekat karena kelelahan. Ahh, sial! Dia yakin jika nanti dia tertangkap maka gadis itu bisa melampiaskan kemarahanya dengan berbagai cara. Sudah ada dibenaknya berbagai macam cara keji bagaimana Sakura akan menyiksanya.

Beri gadis itu benda apa saja. Pasti akan bisa bermanfaat baginya!

Mungkin ia akan melempar jika diberi batu! Menebas jika diberi katana! Atau membakarnya hidup-hidup dengan pelontar api lalu tertawa ala psikopat! BUAHAHAHA! -eitt! Lupakan pemikiran tadi. Tentunya kita tidak mau melihat Sakura se- _OOC_ itu disini, kan? Hmm, kita ikuti saja perkembangan maraton lintas alam ini.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai turun keperaduanya. Sinarnya mulai meredup dan menampakan sisa-sisa keagungan yang terlukis dengan warna jingga.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul enam. Ya, pukul enam. Tapi bisa kita lihat disana, dijembatan kecil yang membentang membelah sungai, dua sosok yang masih berlari. Namun dengan sangat pelan. Naruto dan Sakura sudah terlampau penat.

Wajah mereka kusut dengan rambut sedikit berantakan. Meski sebenarnya Naruto masih mau berlari menjauh, ia kasihan pada Sakura yang serasa mau pingsan. Lebih baik mengalah entah konsekuensi apa yang akan didaptkanya nanti.

"Kau... hahh... kenapahh... hahh... terus lari... darikuhh?" Tanya Sakura dengan napas tersenggal. Wajar saja, sih. Dia kan sudah lari TIGA JAM hanya untuk bisa menyusul pemuda pirang satu ini.

Naruto memilih bungkam tak berniat menjawab. Disaat-saat ini ia justru berpikir... lebih menyedihkan mana antara ' _ditolak oleh gadis pertama yang membuatmu merasakan cinta_ ' dengan ' _dibunuh ditangan gadis pertama yang kau suka?_ '

"Kau... salah paham..." Gumam Sakura dengan suara kecil, terdengar seperti seekor nyamuk melintas didekat telinga.

"A-apanya yang salah paham?"

"Laki-laki yang tadi hanya teman sekelasku! Tidak lebih!"

"E-eh?"

Sakura mendekat hingga tanpa sadar memojokan Naruto di pembatas jembatan. Ia diharuskan menunduk karena tinggi tubuhnya yang terpaut jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"S-sakura- _chan_... Aku benar-benar tidak menge-"

"Rasanya menyakitkan kau tahu!? Ketika kau lari dariku tadi..."

Naruto semakin dibuat bingung. Terlebih lagi melihat gurat kesedihan diwajah gadis dihadapanya yang membuatnya miris.

Kedua tangan gadis itu berpindah dibahu kokoh sang pemuda. Meremasnya sedikit manja dan menuntut. "A-aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu! Tapi aku belum sempat mengatakanya saat kau mengungkapkan persaanmu padaku karena Ino dan Karin tiba-tiba datang dan menarikku pergi dulu! Dan kumohon jangan salah paham soal yang tadi karena Sasuke itu hanya temanku! Tidak lebih! Seperti yang kukatakan, aku hanya menyukaimu!" Racau gadis itu. Meski dibeberapa bagian ia tak begitu paham, tapi Naruto berhasil menangkap inti kalimat beruntun Sakura.

Mata beriris zamrud itu mulai berkaca. Hendak menumpahkan aliran kecil dipipi merona gadis itu. Karena tak sanggup lagi melihat semua pemandangan miris diwajah Sakura, dengan lembut Naruto membenamkan tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukanya. Sebelah tanganya mengelus lembut belakang kepala pink-nya.

Sakura yang awalnya dibuat kaget dengan bibir setengah terbuka mulai tersenyum. Wajahnya semakin terbakar. Ia akhirnya membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat dan memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan pelukan pemuda ini.

"Sakura- _chan_... Aku sangat senang ternyata kau juga menyukaiku... tapi..."

Naruto mendorong sedikit tubuh Sakura agar bisa menatapnya langsung. "Sejak tadi kau bilang aku salah paham. Memangnya kesalahpahamanku dibagian mana?"

. . . Eh?

 _Titik_

 _Titik_

 _Titik_

 _Tanda tanya_

Apa itu berarti Naruto tidak berpikiran SEJAUH apa yang Sakura takutkan?

Oke... bisakah Sakura terjun ke sungai sekarang?

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **Thanks buat yang udah baca. Bila berkenan silahkan review^^**


End file.
